towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Destiny leads the Way
center|350px Destiny leads the Way ist ein Epos und ist die direkte Fortsetzung der Geschichte A Journey to Remember. Auch dies ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt der Benutzer: Bionclemaster724 und Toa-Mata-Nui. In dieser Geschichte wird erzählt, was die Toa Resera nach ihrer gefährlichen Mission tun, ihre Bestimmung führt sie zu einem besonderen Ort - Vakon. Doch sie sind nicht die einzigen, die vom Schicksal dort hingeschickt werden. Prolog Die Toa Resera begaben sich auf eine gefährliche Mission: Mata Nui vor dem Tod retten, und als sie diese erfüllt hatten, aber dabei einen Teamkameraden verloren, gingen sie zurück nach Metru Nui. Doch jede Legende hat mehrere Teile... sonst wäre sie keine... und dies ist der zweite Teil der Legende um die Toa Resera. Kapitel 1: Zurück in Metru Nui Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Toa Resera die großen Gebäude von Le-Metru und die Türme des Wissens von Ko-Metru am horizont sahen. Es war schön wieder in der alten Heimat zu sein, ein so vertrautes gefühl, jedoch erinnerten die Umrisse von Le-Metru alle Toa Resera an das schreckliche Schicksal von Toa Trineo, aber er war für etwas gutes gestorben, und das machte die Toa glücklich. "Trautes Heim, glück allein." Sagte Molastra und beugte sich über die anderen Toa. "Wir sind wieder da!" "Ja. Es war noch nie so schön zurück in die Stadt zu kommen. Die Matoraner werden sich über unsere frohe Botschaft hoffentlich freuen." Sagte Wegarik und befestigte das Schiff mit Seilen am Hafen von Metru Nui. Sofort kamen Ga-Matoraner zu dem Schiff und schrien dabei mit freude. "Die Toa Resera sind zurück!" Aber gleichzeitig bemerkten sie, dass Trineo fehlte. "Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Fragte ein Ga-Matoraner, aber die Toa gaben ihm keine Antwort. Lawora drehte sich schließlich zu den Matoranern und begann zu sprechen. "Ihr werdet die Wahrheit erfahren. Sagt es allem Matoranern, in einer Stunde sollen sie sich im Kolosseum einfinden!" Lawora ging daraufhin weiter und holte ihre Toa-Geschwister ein. Plötzlich blieb Molastra stehen. Sie hatte eine Vision. Wegarik versuchte mit ihr zu reden, aber es klappte nicht. Auf ein mal erwachte sie wieder aus ihrer Vision und sah die Toa besorgt an. "Was hast du gesehen?" Fragte Torak und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. "Es war... es war furchtbar... es war dieselbe Vision, die ich am Eingang von Valmai hatte, nur sehr viel Realer..." sagte Molastra und sah zu den anderen Toa. "Wir müssen sofort zum Kolosseum." "Wieso?" Fragte Lawora. "Dume braucht neue Helden. Unsere Bestimmung ist noch lange nicht erfüllt. Wir müssen von Metru Nui verschwinden, bevor sie uns finden! Sie werden nicht ruhen bis sie uns haben!" Sagte Molastra und begann zum Kolosseum zu rennen. Vor dem Kolosseum fanden sie Turaga Dume, um den sich einige Vahki und Matoraner drängten. Als sie die Toa sahen wichen sie zur Seite. "Ich wusste ihr kommt wieder!" Sagte Dume und machte eine Handbewegung, die den Toa verriet, dass sie Dume folgen sollten. Als sie in seiner Kammer angekommen waren sprach er zu den Toa. "Ich weiß was passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass Mata Nui lebt und Trineo tot ist. Und ich weiß, dass ihr gehen müsst. Ich habe schon Nachricht gesandt. Bald werden neue Toa auf die Insel kommen, aber bleibt so lange noch hier. Wir feiern ein Fest für Trineo." Sagte Dume. Kapitel 2:Abreise Die Toa feierten gemeinsam mit den Matoranern Metru Nuis und Turaga Dume den verstorbenen Trineo, ihm zuehren wurde auch ein Denkmal, eine große Statue im Kolosseum errichtet. Doch die Toa Resera wussten, dass sie weiterreisen mussten und entfernten sich nun langsam vom Kolosseum. Langsam begab jeder sich zu seinem Haus in den jeweiligen Metrus und packten erneut ihre Sachen. Jovan räumte dazu noch Trineos Haus aus. Als sie reisebereit waren trafen sie sich noch einmal am Hafen Ga-Metrus an einem Tisch und Wegarik legte eine Karte aus. "Diesmal müssen wir unsere Reise etwas genauer planen!", sagte der Toa des Feuers. Die Toa berieten sich wohin sie gehen sollten und entschlossen sich zum nördlichen Kontinent zu gehen. "Wenn wir angekommen sind, wo genau wollen wir was machen?", fragte Torak. "Wir müssen eine passende Insel finden, auf ihr werden wir eine Festung und mehrere Matoraner-Dörfer errichten. Die Toa nickten sich aneinander an und stiegen in ihr von den Bewohnern Ihras gegebenes Schiff und segelten in Richtung nördlicher Kontinent. "Wenn wir zum nördlichen Kontinet wollen müssen wir noch einmal Karzahni überqueren!", die Toa sahen sich aneinander an. "Keine Sorge lachte Torak, falls jemand meinen Nova-blast überlebt haben sollte, wird er sich vor uns den Toa Resera fürchten!" Die Toa sahen sich noch einmal an und lachten erneut. *** Turaga Dume war beunruhigt, es war erst ein paar Stunden her seitdem die Toa Resera abgereist waren und schon setzte sich ein riesiger Drache in Ta-Metru fest und entzog der Stadt ihre Energie, Turaga Dume hoffte die Toa die er gerufen hatte würden bald kommen. Doch er war sehr davon überzeugt. Tatsächlich kamen an den verschiedenen Hafen Metru Nuis insgesamt elf Toa an, jeder sah von weitem schon den wütenden Kanohi-Drachen. Kailani, eine Toa des Pflanzenlebens und Jadekaiser, ein Toa des Eises von Olda Nui gingen am Hafen von Le-Metru nach Ta-metru aus. Dort trafen sie zuerst einen Toa des Feuers namens Lhikan. Ein weiterer Toa des Eises namens Kiani kam angelaufen und der Kanohi-Drache war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Ein Toa des Steins namens Nuhkor schloss sich der Gruppe Toa an, während eine Toa des Wassers namens Tuyet von vorne kam. Lhikan richtete seine Augen sofort auf sie. Von Links aus kam eine zweite Toa des Wasser mit zwei Schwertern namens Naho angewandert, Jadekaiser war überwältigt von ihr. Die Toa sprachen nicht miteinander, doch sahen sie sich siegessicher an und als der Kanohi-Drache vor ihnen stand und weitere Toa an ihrer Seite standen stürzten sie sich mit Kampfschrei auf die Bestie. Kapitel 3: Toa Mangai Der Kampf tobte schon seit langer Zeit. Die Toa kannten sich nicht, was es ihnen umso schwerer machte gemeinsam gegen den Drachen zu kämpfen. Lhikan hörte nicht auf die anderen Toa und griff den Drachen mit seinen geballten Feuerkräfte an. Er nahm gerne die Zerstörung ganz Ta-Metrus in Kauf, wenn das ein Sieg bedeutete. Gerade wollte er wieder einen Feuerstrahl auf den Drachen schießen, als er von einer Welle getroffen wurde. Er sah sich um und da stand Tuyet, ihre Hände waren immernoch nass von der Attacke gegen Lhikan. Nun ging sie zu ihm und streckte ihm eine Hand aus, damit er besser aufstehen konnte. "Das ist wohl der einzige Weg, wie man dich vom zerstören abhalten kann, oder?" Fragte Tuyet lachend. Lhikan sah sich um. In der Nähe kämpften neun andere Toa um ihr Leben. Nun sah er es endlich ein. Er musste mit den anderen zusammenarbeiten, sonst würde ihre Mission scheitern. "Du hast recht, aber das ändere ich..." weiter kam Lhikan nicht, da er von dem gewaltigen Schwanz des Drachens weggeschleudert wurde. Tuyet sprang Lhikan hinterher. Zwei Toa des Eisens sahen das Geschehen und nickten sich zu. Sofort war der Schwanz des Tatorak im Eisernen Boden festbetoniert. Nun sprangen die beiden Toa des Eisens in zwei verschiedene Richtungen. Einer der Toa des Eisens, namens Karkon, sprang auf einen Vorsprung in der Wand, und der andere in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der Kanohi-Drache wusste nicht wen er verfolgen sollte und alls er seinen Kopf drehte schlug dieser gegen eine Eisensäule. Diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzten die Toa aus. Kiani und Jadekaiser froren die Vorderbeine des Drachen am Boden fest, doch dieser war so heiß, dass es sofort wieder schmolz. "Schnell wir brauchen eine Ablenkung!" sagte Jadekaiser. In diesem Moment stürzte Kailani von einem Fenster herein, gefolgt von einem Haufen, in der gegend herumschlagenden, Pflanzen. "Mal sehen, Kanohi-Drache, wie deine Kräfte gegen die Natur wirken!" Schrie Kiani und steuerte die Pflanzen umher. Sie umschlungen seine Beine und fesselten sie zusammen. Dann benutzte Kailani die Pflanzen um den Kanohi-Drachen kopfüber von der Decke hängen zu lassen. Allerdings war der Drache zu schwer und fiel herunter, genau in die Mitte einer Steinplatte, auf der die beiden Toa des Eisens standen. Diese wurden nun in die Luft geschleudert und landeten in zwei Feuergruben, wo sie verbrannten. Die Toa hatten das gesehen und waren erst einmal Schockiert. Dann kämpften sie weiter. Nun begann der Kanohi-Drache feuer zu spucken, woraufhin Tuyet und Naho mit einer "Dusche" antworteten. "Wir müssen den Drachen von Ta-Metru weglocken!" Sagte Kiani. "Nur zu gern!" Schrie Nuhkor. Er kam auf einer Steinsäule angefahren und schlug den Kanohi-Drachen damit immer wieder. Dann lenkte er den Kanohi-Drachen nach Ko-Metru. Dort schafften es die Toa den Kanohi-Drachen einzufrieren und in die Archive zu bringen. Kapitel 4: Vokan Die Toa Resera segelten um die Insel Karzahni herum. Torak hatte Recht, niemand hatte seinen Nova-Blast überlebt, oder doch? Aus den Ruinen kam aus heiterem Boden ein Geschoss heraus, welches einem Zamor-Kugel-Werfer ähnelte. Es beschoss das Schiff der Resera, doch Wegarik verbrannte alle Projektile, welche auf sie zugeflogen kamen. Lawora konnte das Geschütz mit einem Blitz zerstören, doch es kamen weitere aus dem Boden, welche die Toa beschossen. Jovan machte sie für einander magnetisch und zerstörte sie so. Eine Steinsäule kam aus dem Boden und auf der Säule stand ein Wesen mit einem Morgenstern und einem Schwert. Es sah ziemlich finster aus und schrie zu den Toa:"Ihr wart es also, welche mein ehemaliges Reich zerstörten!" "Seit wann bist du Karzahni?", rief ihm Torak entgegen. "Wer sagt, dass diese Reich für immer Karzahni gehörte Toa? Das Reich gehörte einst dem mächtigem Herrscher Krankoka! Wir werden uns wiedersehen!", schrie Krankoka und verschwand wieder im Boden. "Wer war das?", fragte Molastra beunruhigt. "ich weis es nicht, aber er wollte bestimmt nichts Gutes.", antwortete ihr Wegarik. Die Toa segelten weiter und weiter, bis sie am nördlichen Kontinent angekommen waren. Teile von diesem waren mit weißen, glänzendem Schnee bedeckt. Doch sowas wollten die Toa nicht und reisten noch ein wenig Richtung Süden und kamen tatsächlich auf einer warmen, schönen Insel an, auf der Mehrere Matoraner-Siedlungen waren. Als die Toa den Strand der Insel betraten, sahen die Matoraner sie mit großen Augen an, die Matoraner brachten sie zum Dorfplatz der Insel und von dort aus sprach Jovan:"Wir sind die Toa Resera, die Beschützer Mata Nuis, wir retteten einst den Großen Geist und das ganze Universum!" Die Matoraner waren auf einer Art und Weise begeistert von den Toa, doch schließlich fragte einer von ihnen:"Aber was bringt euch hierher große Toa?" "Unsere Bestimmung!", antwortete Molastra. "Wir sind hier um diese Insel zu bewachen und beschützen, wir werden eure Matoranersiedlungen erweitern und eine große festung zu Ehren Mata Nuis bauen!" Die Matoraner konnten gar nicht glauben was sie da hörten, Toa? Welche nun Wächter ihrer Insel waren? Die Matoraner konnten vor Freude in die Luft springen und nun gingen die Toa zum größten Teil des Dorfplatzes und Molastra sah sich um und sprach:"Hier müssen iwr die Festung bauen! So sah ich es in meiner Vision." "Also dann!", rief Lawora, "Ran ans Werk!" Kapitel 5: Aufbau der Festung Die Bauarbeiten liefen jetzt schon seit einer Woche. Toa Torak war die Architektur der Festung auferlegt worden. Er hatte viele Pläne, die er nun mit den Baubeauftragten besprach. "Nein, nein, nein! Ich habe gesagt im Eingangsbereich soll es eine Allee aus sieben Springbrünnen auf einer Seite geben! Jeder Springbrunnen soll eine Statue von Trineo haben! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es Sieben Statuen geben soll!" Sagte Torak wütend, da die Matoraner seine Anweisung nicht verstanden hatten. "Es tut uns leid, Torak. Wir werden es sofort in Ordnung bringen." Sagte der Matoraner und ging. "Ist nicht so schlimm, Matoraner. Fehler können jedem unterlaufen." Sagte Torak, damit der Matoraner ihn nicht als böse ansah. Nun blickte er von einem Balkon aus über die Insel Vokan. Sie war sehr prächtig. Torak wagte es nicht zu sagen, aber er fand die Stadt noch schöner als Metru Nui. Auf ein mal klopfte es an der Tür. "Schnell Torak!" Sagte Wegarik, der in der Tür stand. "Ein Gebäude ist eingestürzt. Molastra befand sich darin!" Sofort rannte Torak auf Wegarik zu. Die beiden erreichten schon bald das zerstörte Gebäude. Viele Matoraner waren dabei das Geröll auf die Seite zu schieben. Molastra lag verschüttet unter einer 10 Bio-Dicken Schicht aus Steinen. Sie konnte kaum Atmen, da die Steine mit all ihrem Gewicht auf ihre Brust drückten. "Ich muss hier rauskommen! Ich muss die Toa warnen!" Sagte sie. Sie dachte an die Visionen, die sie hatte. Vor Mount Valmai, und auf Metru Nui, und nun hatte sie erneut eine Vision. *** Ein Licht ging an. In diesem trüben Licht standen fünf Toa. Wegarik, Jovan, Torak, Lawora und Trineo. Eines der Lichter erlosch und Trineo war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Nun erlosch ein weiteres Licht. Jovan war verschwunden, nun wieder. Torak war verschwunden. Nun wieder. Wegarik war verschwunden. Jetzt stand nurnoch Lawora im Licht und sprach mit Molastra. "Wieso hast du uns nicht gewarnt?" Fragte Lawora, als auch ihr Licht aus ging. Auf einmal sah sie einen roten Streifen vor sich, der immer kleiner Wurde und schließlich ein Auge war. Sie kannte das Auge. Es war das Auge von Kankroka, demjenigen dem sie auf Karzahni begegnet waren. Er sah sie böse an. "Wieso hast du sie nicht gewarnt?" Fragte Kankroka lachend. *** Molastra erwachte. Sie befand sich nicht mehr unter einem Steinhaufen, sondern lag in einem weichen Bett. Sie, sie war in einer art Krankenhaus, schon wieder. Wieso musste ihr das immer passieren? "Sie ist aufgewacht." Sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Nun sah sie die Masken von Jovan und Lawora vor sich. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte Molastra. "Du wurdest verschüttet. Aber der Artz meinte, dir wird es bald wieder gut gehen. Stell dir vor, du hast drei Monate im Koma gelegen. Du solltest mal Vokan sehen. Es ist eine der schönsten Städte, die es in unserem Universum gibt." Sagte Lawora. "Der Bau ist beendet?" Fragte Molastra, woraufhin die beiden Toa mit Nicken antworteten. Am selben Abend wurde Molastra aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Kapitel 6: Die Kaldri In einem Raum, auf der Insel Odalia, auf dem nördlichen Kontinent waren die Gruppe der zwölf skrupellosen Herrscher namens Kaldri. Sie versammelten sich in einem Raum der Festung von ihrem Anführer namens Isoterie. Auf einem Podest stand der Vorgänger Karzahni, der Herscher namens Krankroka. Er hatte diese Versammlung einberufen, da er etwas von äußerster Wichtigkeit seinen "Kameraden" zu vermitteln hatte. "Ruhe im Saal!", rief Krankroka. "Ich habe euch hier her kommen lassen, weil es eine Aufgabe gibt, etwas von äußerster Wichtigkeit! Wir haben neue Feinde, die fünf Toa Resera!" Ein Getuschel erhob sich in dem Raum und einer der Kaldri reif:"Toa? Wie sollten diese Feinde von uns Kaldri sein?!" Krankoka lachte:"Ich erinnere dich daran Tejaduk, dass du selbst ein Toa bist!", sagte er zu dem Toa des Eisens, "Ich hielt dies zuerst auch für unmöglich aber nachdem ich erfuhr, dass diese Toa den Großen Geist Mata Nui heilten und mein Reich namens Karzahni, ehemals Krankoka zerstörten änderte ich meine meinung!" Wieder erhob sich ein Getuschel im Raum, diesmal unterbrach Krankroka es nicht und sprach einfach weiter:"Sie haben auf einer Insel namens Vokan eine Art Reich, ihnen selbst zu ehren aufgebaut! Dies wäre wert zum erobern und wer die Kaldri heraus forder....muss sterben!" *** Toa Jovan stand an einem Posten der Stadtmauer von Vokan, er bewundete sie Insel immer wieder und vergaß dabei, dass er und sein Team dafür verantwortlich waren, dass es so schön aussah. Es wurde langsam ein stürmisches Wetter und um zu sehen ob kein Matoraner noch außerhalb der Stadt war aktivierte er seine Kanohi Kadin um es heraus zu finden. Jovan flog über einen Wald und sah zwölf Toa-Kanister, welche bereits geöffnet waren. Da die Toa Resera nie welche Benutzten, wusste er, dass sie nicht von ihnen stammten. Als er näher heran flog, sah er elf gestalten, welche nicht gerade freundlich aussahen, er wollte noch etwas näher heran fliegen, wurde jedoch beschossen. Jovan wich dem Projektil aus und sah wie ein blau-gepanzertes Wesen mit großen, leuchtenden, orangen Augen, einem Stachel im Gesicht und guter Bewaffnung weiter nach ihm feuerte. Auch jetzt bemerkten die anderen zwölf Wesen ihn und nahmen ihn unter Beschuss. Jovan zog seine Waffen hervor und machte ein paar von ihnen mit seinem Magnetpfeilwerfer am Boden fest. Mit seinem Zamor-Kugel-Werfer schoss er auf die anderen, doch sie waren einfach in der Überzahl und so musste Jovan zurück ziehen und hoffte, dass die Wesen nicht so schnell waren, doch ein Feuerball traf ihn und er stürzte beinahe zu Boden, denn er aktivierte seine Kadin in letzter Sekunde und flog zur Stadt Vokan um seine Brüder und Schwester zu warnen. Kapitel 7: Kampf Jovan flog unkontrolliert durch die Luft. In seinem Kopf war nur ein Gedanke: "Warn die Anderen!!!!!!!!!!!" An mehr konnte er nicht denken. Es ging alles so wahnsinnig schnell, und ehe er sich versah schlängelte sich etwas um sein Bein, das ihn zurück zu den Gestalten schleuderte. Es war ein Morgenstern, der sich um sein Gelenk geschlungen hatte. Jovan landete hart auf dem Boden, schrie vor schmerz auf und konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht bewegen. Dann sah er wieder das hässliche blaue Wesen mit dem Stachel. Der Stachel näherte sich langsam Jovans Hals, als auf einmal ein Scheinwerfer an ging. "Halt, wer seid ihr?" Schrie ein Matoraner von der Mauer hinunter als er Jovans schrei gehört hatte. Er sah die hässlichen Gesichter der Kaldri und schlug sofort Alarm. Sofort stürmten die anderen vier Toa Resera auf die Kaldri zu. "Ich übernehm den Gelben!" Schrie Torak, während er auf einer Steinsäule heranfuhr. Molastra und Lawora hatten inzwischen einen Elektrisierten Wasserstrahl auf zwei andere Kaldri geschossen, die nun durch die Gegend torkelten. Wegarik bekämpfte zwei Kaldri mit seinen Waffen und schoss hier und dort einen Kaldri mit seinem Cordak-Blaster weg. Kankroka wirbelte wild mit seinem Morgenstern in der Luft herum. Torak sah ihm nur müde zu. "Mehr hast du nicht drauf?" Fragte der Toa des Steins. "Du willst sehen was ich alles kann?" Fragte Kankroka und schleuderte seinen Morgenstern auf Torak, dieser konnte nur knapp ausweichen. Dann sah er wie Kankroka erneut mit seinem Morgenstern hantierte. Torak machte kurzen Protest und verpackte den Morgenstern in Stein. Dann setzte er sich auf einen großen Stein und verschwand in diesem. Im selben Moment nahm der Stein die Form von Torak an und schlug Kankroka so fest er konnte auf seinen Kopf. *** Jovan war inzwischen von vier Kaldri in die Enge getrieben worden. Über ihm ragte eine große Steinplatte hervor. "Wenn man Torak einmal braucht, ist er nicht da!" Sagte er wütend zu sich, aber magnetisierte die Rücken der Kaldri am Stein. "Was hast du gesagt? Was lässt dich glauben ich wäre nicht da?" Fragte Toraks Stimme, aber seinen Körper fand Jovan nicht. Dann sah er Toraks Maske, die aus der Steinplatte ragte. "Eine coole neue Rüstung, oder?" Fragte Torak und sprang aus dem Stein. Im nächsten Moment waren die vier Kaldri in einem Steinball gefangen, der von Torak weit weggetreten wurde. Dann eilten die beiden Molastra und Lawora zur Hilfe, die sich mit anderen drei Kaldri abmühten. Wegarik wurde von Isoteri, Mastok und Espann in der Gegend herumgeschubst, bis er vor Erschöpfung auf dem Boden lag. "Ein kleiner Toa, irrte im Wald herum und wurde von Kaldri gefunden... Toa ihr solltet euch überlegen mit wem ihr euch anlegt!" Schrie Espann sauer und gab Wegarik einen Tritt in die Seite. Dieser packte den Fuß des Kaldri und setzte ihn in Brand. Der Kaldri schrie vor schmerz auf und rannte wild in der Gegend herum. Dann drehte sich Jovan zu Isoteri und machte sich kampfbereit, doch er wurde von hinten von Mastok festgehalten uns spürte nur einen Stechenden Schmerz in seinem Nacken. Mastok hatte seinen Stachel in Wegariks Hals gebohrt, doch er hatte die falsche Stelle getroffen, so passierte genau der umgekehrte Effekt des Stachels. Anstatt Wegarik die Kraft zu nehmen, übertrug Mastok seine eigene Kraft auf Wegarik. Dieser stand nun mit neuer Kraft auf dem Schlachtfeld und packte Isoteri an der Kehle. Dann schleuderte er ihn gegen Mastok. "Ihr solltet euch nicht mit Toa anlegen!" Sagte er und begab sich auf die Suche nach den anderen Toa seines Teams. Kapitel 8: Wegarik und Lawora Hinter Wegarik kam der qualmende Espann mit Hass efüllten Augen an und schlug mit einem seiner Schwerter auf Wegarik, welcher den Schlag blocken konnte und einen Feuerball auf Espann schoss, welche aber auswich. Espann ershcuf Ranken um Wegarik, welche ihn erwürgen sollten, doch soballt sie Weagrik berührten erbrannten sie in Sekunden. Wegarik fuerte mit seinem Cordak-Blaster, abr Espann gab nicht nach, doch bevor Wegarik weiter angreifen konnte, wurde Espann von einem großen Blitzstrahl getroffen. Es war Lawora, welche Weharik half, sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Wegarik kam ihr zuvor:"Lawora! Ich muss gehen, ich werde wieder kommen, aber ich muss einen Teil zu meiner bEstimmung beitragen!?" "Wie meinst du das?", fragte ihn Lawora verwirrt. "Ich bin vor kurzem durch einen dieser Kaldri viel stärker geworden, ich weis nicht wohee dieses Gefühl kommt, aber ich weis, dass ich diese Kraft nutzen muss um neue Toa zu erschaffen!", antwortete Wegarik. "Aber...aber...dann wirst du zum Turaga!", sagte Lawora geschióckt. "Nein, durch meine Kraft....vertaue mir Lawora!", antwortee Wegarik sicher und gab Lawora einen Kuss, welche wie verzaubert da stand. Und Wegarik lief fort. Wegarik lief und lief und als er am Strand von Vokan an kam nahm er sich ein Schnellbot und schwamm davon, doch er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte, bis eine Stimme vom Himmel kam:"Suche nicht nach Antworten Wegarik, suche nach der Lösung, du weist sie bereits, tief in deinem Inneren!" Wegarik machte Große Augen:"Ma...Mata Nui?", sagte er und kniete sich hin, doch er bekam keine Antwort, denn er wusste, dass es der Große Geist war, welcher zu ihm sprach. *** Lawora kämpfte gegen einen Kaldri namens Gothmor, ein Kaldri von der Größe eines Muaka, welcher sein Element Schall benutze um Lawora zu bekämpfen doch die toa des Blitzes erschuf ein Elektroschild um sich und schützte sich vor Gothmors Schallattacken. Sie ging zum Nahkampf über und schlug mit ihrer Lanze auf Gothmor ein, doch dieser entwaffnete sie mit seiner Sense. Gothmor schickte eine weitere Schallattacke auf Lawora, welche ihre goldene, kirilförmige Kanohi Ahika einsetzte um diese zum absorbieren, doch damit nicht genug schickte sie die Schallattacke, verstärkt mit Blitzen, auf Gothmor zurück, welcher drei MEter weit flog. Hinter ihr nahm der Kaldri Isoteri anlauf um Lawora zu Boden zu strecken, doch diese bemerkte ihn und nahm ihm sein Doppelschwert weg um es für sich zu nutzen. Isoteri benutze sein Schild um Druckwellen auf Lawora zu schießen, doch durch ihre Ahika konnte sie wieder ausweichen. Lawora warf Isoteris Doppelschwert auf den Kaldri selbst. Kapitel 9: Neue Toa Seit Tagen war Toa Wegarik jetzt schon auf der Suche nach bestimmten Matoranern, fünf von ihnen hatte er schon ausfindig gemacht, doch auf Xia erwartete ihn der letzte. Er war nun auf der gefählichen Insel Xia. Hier suchte er einen Matoraner. In der schützenden Dunkelheit der Nacht schlich sich der Toa durch die Gassen des Reiches, bis er einen Matoraner fand, der so rot wie Feuer war. Er weckte den Matoraner aus seinem Schlaf. "Schnell Matoraner, geh nach Destral, stecke dieses Mächtige Artefakt in den Suva und werde zu dem Toa für den du schon seit anbeginn der Zeit bestimmt warst." Norik verstand diesen Satz nicht, doch so schnell der Toa kam war er auch schon wieder weg. Wie dem auch sei verlies Norik den gefährlichen Ort und reiste nach Destral. Dort angekommen traf er fünf weitere, auserkorene Matoraner. Sie wurden als Gruppe in ein großes Gebäude begracht, in dessen Mitte ein Suva stand. Die Matoraner steckten die Steine in die Öffnungen und verwandelten sich in mächtige Toa Hagah. Danach verließen sie den Suva, im Glauben in die Welt hinaus gehen zu müssen um gutes zu verbreiten, doch jeder einzelne der neuen Toa Hagah sah eine Vision von Wegarik in seinem Kopf, er sprach zu jedem. "Deine Bestimmung hat dich hierher gebracht, beschütze Teridax. Und wenn es so weit ist wird deine Bestimmung auf Stein gemeißelt sein." Die Toa konnten nicht verstehen was das bedeuten sollte, die Vision wurde immer schwächer, bis sie schließlich verschwunden war. Einen Moment später tauchte sie wieder auf und schrie jedem einzelnen ein Wort in sein Ohr. *** Wegarik beobachtete die Toa Hagah noch ein paar Momente und verschwand dann wieder. Er hatte seine Aufgabe erledigt, doch nun musste er sich wieder der seinen Widmen. Er musste nach Vokan zurück und seinen Toa-Geschwistern helfen. Einen Tag lang lag Wegarik jetzt schon auf dem Deck seines hochgeschwindigkeitsbotes. Es musste nicht mehr weit sein, er richtete sich auf und sah die Küste, es war allerdings nicht die Küste Vokans. "Bei Mata Nui!" Sagte er Geschockt und hielt den Motor des Bootes an, dann versteckte er sich und hoffte, dass die Gestalten ihn nicht bemerken würden. Er nutzte die Kraft seiner zweitmaske um sich und sein Boot der Umgebung anzupassen. In der Ferne hörte er die Stimmen der Gestalten. "Kankroka hat gesagt wir sollen kommen, also beeilt euch ihr Landratten!" Schrie eine Stimme. Wegarik starrte auf die Küste. Ungefär hunderte von Kaldri drängten sich auf die drei Fähren, die anscheinend auf dem Weg nach Vokan waren. Nun stellte Wegarik seinen Motor wieder ein und schnellte an der Kaldri-Kompanie vorbei, dabei schoss er einige Feuerbälle auf die Kaldri. "Der Krieg hat begonnen!" Schrie eine Stimme, und Wegarik wusste dass er sich beeilen musste. Es ging nicht mehr um sein Leben, sondern um das Leben aller. Bald schon kam er auf Vokan an. Die Matoraner waren schon dabei die Stadtmauer zu reparieren. Lawora und Molastra kamen um Wegarik willkommen zu heißen. "Wir haben gegen die Kaldri gesiegt, so schnell werden die sich wohl nicht mehr hier blicken lassen!" Sagte Molastra freudestrahlend. "Du irrst dich, die nächsten sind schon unterwegs!" Sagte Wegarik und eilte in die Stadt. Kapitel 10: Bereit für eine Schlacht Wegarik kam in der Stadt an, sie war im Aufbau und hatte schon fast wieder ihren alten Glanz erreicht. Es gab auch ein neues Rathaus, an dessen Haupteingang man von einer Wegarik-Statur und einer Torak-Statur begrüßt wurde. Wegarik traf auf Torak, welcher ihn in Empfang nahm. "Schließt die Tore der Stadt, die Kaldri kommen wieder und diesmal sind sie stark in der Überzahl! Ruf Jovan und die anderen zusammen! Ich habe einen Plan!", sagte Wegarik zu Torak hektisch, welcher sofort los eilte. Wegarik ging in die Ratskammer des Rathauses, wenig später kam Jovan schon herein. "Was ist los?!", fragte der Toa des Magnetismus hektisch. "Die Kaldri! Sie sind auf dem Weg hier her, mit neuer Unterstützung!", antwortete Wegarik. Jovan wurde blass, auch die anderen Toa Resera kamen nun herein. Sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch und schauten auf Wegarik, dieser räusperte sich undfing an zu sprechen:"Ich habe sechs Matoraner zu Toa gemacht, sechs auserwählte. Die so genannten "Toa Hagah" sind nun Beschützer der "Bruderschaft der Makuta", ich gab den Makuta diese Wächter mit Gewissheit, denn die Makuta versprachen mir, dass wenn ich und ihr jemals Hilfe brauchen, sie uns unterstützen würden!" Stille kehrte im Saal ein, Jovan erhob das Wort:"Also gut! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit! Wegarik, du gehst mit Torak nach Drestal und bittest die Makuta und die Toa Hagah um Hilfe, während Lawora, Molastra und ich die Vorbereitung für die Verteidigung Vokans treffen werde. Diesmal werden sie uns die Kaldri nicht überraschen!" Die Toa verließen nach und nach den Saal und Torak und Wegarik machten sich erneut auf nach Drestal. Lawora bereitete die Matoraner vor, diese verschlossen die Tore und nahmen sich ihre Waffen zur Hand Lawora zog ihre Blitlanze hervor und errichtete mehrere kleine Elektrizitätsbarrieren. Jovan stellte ein paar Magnetfallen auf und Molastra flutete den Graben um die Stadt in Vokan herum. Die meisten Matoraner siedelten sich in bestimmten Bereichen der Stadt an, damit sie so sicher waren, während die stärkeren Stadtwachen sich an mehrere Posten verteilten. Katapulte und Armbrüste wurden aufgestellt, Geschütztürme mit Cordak-Blastern und Zamor-Kugel-Werfer mit Munition gefüllt und breit zum Feuern gemacht. Jetzt waren die Bewohner Vokans auf einen Angriff gefasst, jetzt waren sie bereit. Epilog Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden Toa, Wegarik und Torak, auf Destral angekommen waren. Vor allem nicht, da Wegarik all seine Elementarkräfte aufbrauchte um das Boot noch weiter anzutreiben. Nun standen sie auf der Küstenlinie des Reiches und beeilten sich an das Stadttor zu kommen. Sie rannten an Visorak und einigen Rahkshi vorbei, bis sie das Tor erreichten und hämmerten wild darauf ein. Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und zwei Makuta standen dort. "Was wollt ihr hier Toa?" Fragte die eine Makuta, mit einer merkwürdigen Stimme. "Bist du Makuta Gorast?" Fragte Torak außer Atem. "Ja, und das ist Gavorat, meine Kollegin. Was wollt ihr hier auf Destral?" Fragte Gorast ungeduldig, denn sie hatte Angst, dass die Toa etwas über die Bruderschaft herausgefunden hätte, doch dem war nicht so, und als sie erfuhr, weshalb die Toa da waren fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen. "Wir sind hier um eure Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Kaldri zu erbitten!" Sagte Wegarik und trat in das Reich ein. Gavorat führte die beiden Toa zur Festung von Destral, während Gorast die Tore wieder schloss. Die beiden wurden von Gavorat über den Marktplatz bis zur Festung geführt. "Wartet hier, Toa!" Sagte Gavorat "Ich hole Teridax!" Die beiden Toa nickten und wendeten sich ab. Torak lief ein paar Schritte und starrte dabei auf den Boden, dann sah er die Steinplatte, sie sah seltsam aus. "Wegarik, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Fragte Torak und winkte Wegarik zu sich her. "Es sieht aus wie ein Toa, der in einem Toa-Kanister steckt... unter der Erde, und was steht da... Krakua." Sagte Torak und die beiden sahen sich fragend an. "Wir werden euch helfen!" Hörten die Toa, es war die unverkennbare Stimme des Makuta Teridax. Hinter ihm standen sechs neue Toa, die Wegarik freudig ansahen. [[Revenge of the Resera|''Hier gehts weiter!'']] Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Epos